


F A N G S

by MarlaSinger



Category: Smallvile, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot, a bit of chlollie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaSinger/pseuds/MarlaSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smallvile-Vampire Diaries mix: Strange events are occuring in Metropolis as bloodless bodies emerge in the lower side of the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F A N G S

**Author's Note:**

> This was writing circa 2010 when Smallvile still aired, Chloe and Oliver Queen were my first tv ship (by the time I wrote this Chlollie was still a dream) and Chloe Sullivan is one of my favourite tv characters ever. 
> 
> Also I was really into Damon Salvatore back then.
> 
> This was meant for someone but she never read it.

_" **FOUR PEOPLE FOUND BLOOD DRIED IN** **LOWER METROPOLIS"**_

_**By Lois Lane.** _

_"Three men and one woman have been found lifeless/bloodless in the lower east side of Metropolis, Police officers presume is an animal attack"_

_Jim Carter (22) was the first victim that was found with those characteristics near the 'the chamber of Metropolis" Goth Club in Lower Metropolis, people that were outside the place that night declare they haven't seen anything unusual and that the four persons weren't in any kind of dispute before or after leaving the place. Charles Black (26) and Jack Locke (28) were found the next day two blocks away from the club while Melanie Reed (23) the only woman victim was found in the back alley of the club building, there's no trace of the presumed animal." -_

 

* * *

 

 **"Wow**  Lois is really catching some weird stories lately" – said Chloe raising her eyebrow- what do you think about this?" Clark was at WT showing her the news.

"I don't know but we need to get to the bottom of this before more people die."

And before she got the time to reply he disappeared from the place.

"Way to go Kent!" She said out loud knowing he wouldn't listen "Just ignore me, everybody seems to do that very well these days."

Later that night she went out to drink a cup of coffee with her cousin, she said 7 sharp, but she wasn't there "why this doesn't even surprise me" said to herself, she called Lois but she wouldn't answer then decided to finish her cold cappuccino. She was ready to take a cab home when she decided to call Oliver.

"What's up chlo?" - he said casual-

"Not much, where are you? I'm pretty close to your apartment"

"I think I can see you... I'm weaving"  - he said.- 

Chloe quickly watched across the street, there he was all dressed up in a tuxedo, she waved back and ended the call to approach him

"Benefit?" - she asked.-

He nodded.

"And which star city super model was lucky enough for you to take to the gala ?" She said a bit sarcastic, giving him a crooked smile.

" I'm all by myself tonight" he looked at her smiling ashamed. "I wanted Lois to join me tho, you know, in name of the good times but I guess is not the best idea right now."

"I think you're right about that and maybe she wouldn't come anyways… we where supposed to meet tonight but she didn't came, so I decided to call you and see if you wanted to see a movie or something, I guess I can forget who you are sometimes, silly me. " she gave him a sore smile.

"Are you okay Chloe?" He asked watching how her face was turning sad.

"I wonder the same. I really think I'm not... but no biggie, I'll be fine in the morning" said smiling sincerely.

"I'm sorry for not being there more" He looked worried  "wanna go to the gala?" his face lit up with the idea.-

"I'll be fine, I want to see some movies"  inside she felt like a leftover from Lois and she would not take a second place, a childish though maybe but her feelings where strong about not joining Oliver this time.-

"Maybe I can join you later?" He said with a flirty voice.

She smiled and nodded

"In the meantime, I'll drive you back home." said Oliver smiling, charming.

while in WT (watch tower) and after reading the shocking headline again she felt interested in watching vampire films, so she got "Nosferatu", the first vampire movie ever made, then she got "Bram Stoker Dracula" based on the book of the same name, one of the best books about vampires, maybe the best about Count Dracula and final but not least she rented "Interview with the vampire" based on the novel by Anne Rice.

Nosferatu disturbed her a bit, the creature wasn't hot and mysterious as the modern vampires, she was a bit in shock by the end, after the movie ended she felt a bit scared by the dark "come on chlo, there's no such thing as vampires… meteor freaks, hell yeah but not vampires" then the headline of Lois came to her mind "maybe some meteor freak sucks blood for fun?... no, that's ridiculous"

By the time she started Bram Stoker Dracula Oliver was in the place, she jumped out of the couch, Oliver laughed a bit and asked what he had missed "not much" said Chloe "the first movie was disturbing and awful, not sure about seeing this one either, even when Gary Oldman is in it…

" Oliver sat next to her and opened his black leather jacket letting her see his white shirt

"did you change?" she asked confused

"In the car, yeah, I can't wear a tuxedo for more than 2 hours" he smiled friendly.

she gave him a sarcastic look the said "I though you were a business man"

"I am but that doesn't mean I love to dress like that" oliver raised and eyebrow funnily.

"but you always… I mean you use a lot of" she tried to say but Oliver's charming self made her head dizzy

"hush chlo, you're missing the good parts" he said placing one hand over her mouth, she blushed a little, Oliver smiled and got closer to her, they shared a blanked and pop corns.

Chloe didn't like this movie either, didn't find the "dracula who converts into a werewolf" something very credible and Oliver found it very different from the book "let's see the other one" he said "don't know I think I had enough of vampires for today" "come on chlo, this one is good, I promise" he insisted.

And he was right interview had a great storyline she was actually enjoying the movie at some point, these vampires where hot and tormented, intelligent and inviting, by the time the movie ended Oliver's driver was waiting for him at the gates of the building.

"good movies" he said.- "we shall continue this tomorrow..."

"I think we should" she said a bit sleepy.

he smiled while kissing her cheek, whishpering to her ear "see you later" then kissed her tenderly in the cheek.

**II**

In the early morning Clark woke up Chloe, she jumped again, was dreaming with a hot but mean vampire who was chasing her at the end on an alley in metropolis.

"The blood sucker is back" he said expressionless

"you really think this wasn't just an animal? maybe Lois is wanting to find more but maybe there's not more to it... wolfs... they like blood, they're real and it wouldn't be the first time that kind of animals find their ways to Metropolis."

"I don't know... but Lois wouldn't write about that if she didn't thought there was more to it, she saw the bodies Chlo." he looked at her and she saw how offended he was by her theory, she felt offended too.-

"Sorry for thinking out loud in my own house" said annoyed losing his temper a bit. "Just tell me what I can do so you can run without saying a word again" she sat angry in the chair in front of her computer.

Clark softened his eyes and replied " I'm sorry, I'm not being nice with you"

"It's ok, nobody is, just let's get on this, ok?"

"Chlo" Clark frowned with concern

" just tell me Clark I want to sleep a bit more"

He gave up and told her all the information about the last victim.

She looked her files again and couldn't find anything about a metheor infected that sucks blood "again, I believe it's hard to imagine that kryptonite would turn you into a blood sucker" "I know, but what else could it be, a vampire? That doesn't make any sense"pointed clark...

"you are an alien, that doesn't make any sense either but here you are, among us, being a super hero, so don't you think we can give it a try to the vampire theory?" - she was surprised by the tone of her own voice now, seconds ago she had dismissed the idea that a blood-sucker was responsible for the deaths ... maybe watching so many movies the night before had affected her common sense.-

Clark wasn't all that convinced either, he'll do his field reseach by himself, he left the WT without saying a word, Chloe frowned and stayed in the computer "I hate this" she said to herself.

Later that night Chloe felt altered, she spent her day searching about vampirism, satanic cults... she decided to go to the club to do some field investigation given the fact that clack wasn't anywhere and Oliver had called her early to excuse himself "I have a deal to make in Star City... I'll be back whithin hours"

The taxi driver told her to be safe and to not do any crazy thing, she thanked him and entered to the club which indeed was very gothic, red haired chicks danced to the beat of the sensual but chaotic music, she wanted to go out right away but a person cough her attraction, a girl was sitting at the bar, she got closer, she looked familiar… it was Lois.

she was weraring a black haired wig with a leather vest/pants and spike heels.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lois looked at her cousin unbeliever

"chlo?"

"Lois" she raised her eyebrow in disapproval "this is dangerous!"

"Then why you are here too? – she pulled her gently to the bathroom- this is a good history cousin, I mean there's something really strange happening is not an animal I saw the bodies and the forensic confirmed that it wasn't an animal. At least not a wolf, and the cuts where clean, like human teeth"

"So you came here to see if a vampire picked you up and tried to suck your blood so you can verify your sources? What a clever cousin I have!"

"Come on Chloe you're here too, I know you have doubts too."

"But I'm not going to be a fool about anything just like I know you will, is just another mystery unsolved history Lois, don't do this."

Lois looked at her decided to not listen this time, there was something about the place that make her believe that there was something about to happen

" I'm not leaving. "  said Lois stubborn.-

"Me neither I'm going to watch you." 

They sat in separated chairs, Chloe was at the dark corner next to a couple that were eating each other "great" she thought with irony "just what I needed" then she saw a stranger approach her cousin, she rejected him, Chloe felt calm again, Lois looked at her to prove she was ok.

At the end Lois gave up, nothing was happening.

They went out of the club to take a cab but they had to walk a couple blocks up "this is so dangerous, we shouldn't be here" said Chloe. "it's ok, we know how to take care of ourselves" said Lois.

But Chloe felt unhappy again, she wanted to be safe at home, why she was doing this?, she wasn't a reporter anymore she needed to stop acting like a CSI, that was Lois work, even when she missed it, the WT made her feel better and more accepted, her job was important to Clark and Oliver and she was helping so many other heroes, her days as a daredevil reported were over.

"I'm sorry for the other night btw" said Lois while they awaited for a cab.-

"why didn't you came?" asked Chloe.

"I was with the forensic crew at the hospitals, they allowed me to see the bodies."

"I can't fight that excuse, but next time call me to change plans, ok?"

"I will, I'm sorry " she huged her."you look good in that red wig btw, and those fishnet with this dress make you look really good cousin!"

"oh shut it... "she laughed. "I don't know why I did this, I probably got an echo of my reportorial days but believe me, I'm over it now."

Lois laughed, then a couple of men in the corner of the street started to whistle at them, she felt unsafe, but Lois didn't look scared or worried so they kept walking,

"Hey, you, the pretty brunette" – one of the men said.

"Shut up " Said Lois rolling her eyes, talking between her teeth "gosh."

"Very clever of you Lois" said Chloe upset "now you really caught their attention" both men started to get closer to them "what do you think? That the blur is a scream away?"

After this she saw how a man run and grabbed Lois and dragged her to the alley. Chloe tried to throw some punches but the other guy blocked her and said "sorry ginger, we're into brunettes lately, you better run… now!" but that was impossible Chloe would not go, Lois started to fight with the guy and Chloe tried in vain to escape from the blocker, then in a couple blinks the blocker guy was on the floor, bleeding, the other one above Lois, both were unconscious.

"Lois!" she screamed running to help her–

"She's ok" a soft voice said  "just a bit shocked"

"Who are you?" she approached him fast to demand an answer –

"Hey!" He yelled seeing the proximity "I saved your friend."

"She's my cousin… and thank you" she gave him a sincere look trying to calm down "but I think you just killed that guy over there" pointing the one who blocked her a moment ago.-

\- He's not dead and if he is... no one is going to miss him anyway" he frowned his eyebrow and smiled with sweet evilness for almost a second "so your cousin, she's kinda strong, managed to punch the guy several times before I helped her"

Chloe was helping Lois to get up, she was conscious again but Chloe without thinking said "maybe you want her number too?" the stranger looked at her raising his eyebrow with surprise but then showing a rouge smile said "Are you jealous because that guy choose to do God knows what to your cousin instead of you?" – he laughed sarcastically

Chloe looked embarrassed, "of course not" she said but her cheeks became rosy a colour that secretly delighted the stranger

"they said they were more interested in the brunette so you must respect their decision," now he was teasing her.

Chloe's cheeks became red this time, she really wasn't jealous of what happened and who could it be? But she did envy her cousin, had always considered a healthy envy though, but anyone approached her that night, and is not that it would like her that a Gothic dude approached her with romantic intentions but Chloe certainly felt inferior to her cousin in beauty and elegance most of the time.

"And you're analyzing your feelings, huh; this is really rare… that you feel inferior." - said the stranger raising an eyebrow, surprised.

"Shut up already" said Lois "my head is killing me."

"Lois, come on, he saved you, show a bit of gratitude" Chloe was upset about the whole situation, wanted to go home so after that Lois was on her feet she let her go and separated a bit from both, also taking her wig off, it was making her feel stupid anyways.

"I know he did but he wasn't very delicate" Lois rubbed her head trying to calm the pain "thanks anyways, but those guys are ok?"

Do you really care? – he said, a little annoyed by the question, it was ridiculous to be interested now, he thought, those men would become his dinner when they leave… and not a very tasty one. the guy who attacked the blond in disguise looked pretty death and could not take his blood anymore and the other was probably full of alcohol - a drink or two will not do me wrong- he thought. After that his line of though was broken by a strong scent, he looked at the blonde with more attention.

A petit blonde with short wavy hair, a haircut that made her look childish yet she seemed more or less his age, she was very expressive too, when she spoke he noticed the grimaces on her face, all that struck him, she looked smart, he didn't knew many smart blondes… began to wonder whether she was a natural one.

He gave her a wide smile, his canines where sharp and large, Chloe felt uncomfortable but tried to hide it; she thanked him again and went to find a cab quickly with her cousin.

"Thanks again…" - Lois looked at him trying to get his name-

"Damon, he said, Damon Salvatore."

"Huh, Italian" said Lois a bit flirt "thanks for saving me, I'm Lois Lane and She's Chloe Sullivan, maybe we all should get a cup of coffee tomorrow morning, what do you say?."

"That would be great" he smiled charmingly "tell me the location, I'm new in town."

Chloe looked at him suspicious "new in town"; she accepted the coffee just to know if she could take some info from him.

**III**

The next morning Lois didn't appear in the coffee shop.

"She always do this, I'm so sorry she's not here " She said embarrassed for Lois attitude "I can give you her number but I warn you, she's into someone else" she looked him waiting for a bad reaction but he smiled at her-

"I'm not interested in your cousin and believe me, I have a long and joyful history with long-legged brunettes, but your cousin seems to be a little bit hasty, I'm not into that" He shocked his head and then smiled mischievously at Chloe-

Chloe was surprised, Damon was very attractive, pale with blue eyes more or less of her age, maybe a little younger but not too young to Lois or she, and then in a second she was blushed again, thinking he might be interested in her made her cheeks go red.

Damon carefully watched the reactions of the girl, he really wasn't interested in Lois besides Chloe's scent was so much rare and exquisite and her neck was exactly as he liked: long and delicate and her somewhat bare translucent skin let him see some of his favourites veins.

He saw her blue eyes, her short hair… she was catching all his attention again, "should not exceed 25", he said to himself, "it is strange to have a scent so exquisite in the middle 20's, she certainly haven't been with many men, I dare say, perhaps it have only been with one" He looked at her again until he realized the silence was beginning to disturb her.

"I'm not saying you're my type either" he replied without thinking sounding rude  "btw, you are a natural blonde?"

Chloe's cheeks weren't rosy anymore, this time she went pale and felt a knot in her stomach, drank her coffee quickly while she though on how stupid she was for thinking he might be interest in her.

Damon realized how awkward she was after hearing him, he made a mistake, so looked into her eyes saying "forget what I just said, you're lovely... invite me to your home, now"

Chloe said quickly- "want to go to my place?"

"That sounds great." – He smiled friendly knowing his success.-

Chloe took him to the WT then at the main door he said 'invite me in' she smiled and said "please come in" he smiled back while entering to the place... he was amazed by what he saw, all the high tech confirmed his theory "she's a smart cookie after all"

After a while she felt strange, looked at him and found herself in the WT, she reacted scared.

"Why are you here?" she asked shocked.

"You invited me." he said smiling friendly.

"No I didn't." she frowned.

"Then how am I even here Chloe?" Damon smiled devilish, scaring chloe.

She stepped back but he got closer, "its ok, I'm not going to hurt you… yet" – he gave her an evil smile to show her his teeth, her heart started to beat faster, a vampire? But, how? It was plain day…

"I can see you're confused, many people is when the sun is shining, but don't think of that, just don't try to run, I hate when they run."

Chloe started to run.

The vampire rolled his eyes and cached her in half second "I told you not to run, you're being a bad girl now" he threw her to the couch, she gasped for air and Damon in his vampire rage pulled himself quickly above the girl.

Still in shock, Chloe did not know how to react, but something inside her told her "don't scream".

Soon the vampire stretched her arms softly above her head, "don't you dare to scream" he said and dipped his head over the neck of the girl and began to feel her essence.

"definitiey something special" -he said with ecstasy- Chloe bristled and tried to pull him away gently.

"ah, ah" -he replied still surrounding her neck with his nose, up and down her throat- no cheating or this'll go wrong, I'm very hungry, I can hardly keep myself from sticking my teeth on your beautiful but weak neck so you do not put yourself in danger Chlo."

" Don't call me Chlo, only my friends do." – She was visibly scared but even facing death her stubborn personality surfaced-

"Oh, I want to be your friend, if I may." – He said naughty, smiling-

"You have killed all those people" she responded, accusatory- "I don't get friendly with blood suckers."

"Believe me nobody misses them… and don't call me that" – he frowned his forehead mad- "is offensive did I call you an 'insufferable know it all?" – He said raising his eyebrows with sarcasm.-

She blushed again, why she was blushing when she was about to die in the hands of a beast?- told to herself.

The vampire let her go fast at this reaction, her blood was so inviting, almost unbearable to stand away from biting her neck, he wanted to take her blood right there, he tried to calm down "I don't have to kill her so fast"

Then Chloe, who did not run moved fast to the corner of the couch, sitting with her legs up to her chin "please leave" said scared, "I'll not do anything that will reveal you, just leave, please"

To look how sacred she was making him feel stupid, it wasn't fun anymore "Look at me" -he said- "be calm, I didn't do anything wrong a few minutes ago, we drank a cup of coffe then I left... now sleep" he said, and disappeared...

Chloe felt sleep that instant.

While running away from her place, the vampire realized that he didn't wanted to kill her, another though another desire was ruling his mind and body behind the thirst, he wanted her, he haven't wanted a girl in a long time, to posses her was dangerous in his condition, he could kill her, her blood was too inviting, he could always feed from her but he wasn't sure about his control, her neck and that pale perfect skin where tempting him in ways he had forgotten that might arise, besides, he though, "the girl is really smart and surely helps a lot of people it would be waste if I can't control myself, she might be useful in the future...I still have the Goths from the clubs, now I just had to stay away form her tonight, I'll be gone in the morning."

It was night already she went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, she took a shower and put on his pj's,… she was thinking of him all the time, she had his doubts about him being a real vampire at all, he saved Lois, he acted really friendly in the coffee shop. But he had the teeth, and the strengths and somehow while thinking of that she didn't felt scare, he wasn't a vampire just a boy with great skills and sharp canines.

**IV**

Downtown Metropolis the vampire attacked again, this time a girl who actually had a inviting scent, not as great as Chloe's he though, but it was very inviting, he struggle between the potential to kill or not and decided not to, just to feed, the other victims where murderers and thieves he really meant it when he said no one would miss them, so he followed the young woman without being noticed.

She walked fast, scared by the fact that something bad could happen around "the chamber" in any moment. She didn't want to be in the obituaries, she wasn't really a gothic, she hated that, but that boy, he was a Goth and she liked him so much since she was 18, after graduation she decided to follow him to Metropolis and woo him, she knew the only way to meet him was being in the same places as him, so there she was, walking all alone in the worst part of the town pinning over a guy that didn't like her, she stopped in the corner of the street to take a cab.

At some point her line of though was broken a pale guy dressed with a black leather jacket smiled at her, he was at the all by himself.

"Can I help you taking a cab?" – he looked at her with attention, trying to read hear reactions even before she reacted.-

The girl shocked her head saying "no, but thanks"

"I'm not a bad guy, I happen to be waiting for a cab too, we can share, what do you say?"– said using his charm.-

The girl blushed and the vampire couldn't resist biting her right there under the sallow light, the girl moaned with pain digging her nails into the arms of the vampire covered in leather but this didn't hurt him at all. the vampire was gentle tho he didn't make her suffer any longer, after a quick taste he looked at her "this doesn't hurt, you're not in pain, be calm and quiet" he said dragging her to the darkness of the alley.

He drank some more, the blood was warm and intoxicating, her scent was strong and she was so relaxed and quiet, he stopped to ser her face, even though, she was very pale from the blood loss, was a pretty natural red haired girl who was in the early 20's, he reminded himself not to kill her, feed again, enough to satisfy the thirst, after feeding enough he gave her his scarf, told her to cover her neck, then he took the cab with her.

She was calm and smiling, feeling safe and luck, she spoke to him, explaining what she was doing there all alone a few blocks before the cab arrived to her place he looked at her and said "forget about that guy, don't go back to that place or any place like it… never" . When they arrived he told the cab driver to wait for him.

"Thanks" – she said anxious by the imminent farewell, he was smiling gentle at her, he knew what was about to happen, he kind of want it too… she leaned on him kissing his lower lip warmly and nervously, he pucker both lips over hers and gave her the best kiss of her life.

"And then…" - said the cab driver-" where do I drive you young man?"

**V**

Chloe was trying to sleep in vain; she felt she was forgetting something important, the feeling didn't go with the hours, it was 2 am and she couldn't sleep, she sat in the corner of the bead, looking at the floor, trying to remember, Damon Salvatore came to her mind several times.

Looking confused – said the velvet voice – don't worry I'm not going to hurt you.

Chloe looked at Damon expressionless.

"What did you do to me?"

Damon rolled his eyes; it wasn't the first time that his powers didn't work she clearly had a strong mind

"I tried to make you forget but I see you're already putting the puzzle together"

Chloe looked at the floor again and started to remember how he balanced over her earlier, she gasped with horror.

Damon sat next to her, she was too scared to move or to think, he was a vampire that was for sure and she was his next victim.

The fear made her rush he could hear the torrents of blood going everywhere around the tiny body, and he felt something warm on her, it proceeded from her face, she was absolutely red, the next thing he remembers is being on top of her ready to bite her.

Chloe closed her eyes and screamed terrified, Damon was bigger than her, not as much as Clark or Oliver but enough.

Damon saw how petit she was beneath him, her scream exited him even more, softly but decided pulled the hair away from her face, and then aspired the scent of her neck, he was ready to bite her for pure instinct until he realized he didn't really wanted to stick his teeth on her.

Chloe noticed how the lips of the vampire walked gently over her neck, softly, up to her chin where they stopped for a moment, "open your eyes" he said.

Damon saw her open "those big birthing eyes", it was too dark but could see the glow in her pupils, it was enough to continue, he went up, closer to the lips and pressing his hand against her hip, adjusting her body beneath him… then they pucker their lips in a bee-stung.

Their kisses were soft, gentle and warm then hard, wild and wet; Chloe's heart was beating too fast as she tried to fill her lounges while he, cold and headstrong got his hands under her clothes, feeling her hips, going down to her legs, Damon was sure, if his heart still throbbed would have done it as wild as hers.

As he caressed her legs with his cold but soft hands Chloe ran through Damon's cold stoned body too, first his face, saw him directly in the eyes, his face was beautiful and pale, his eyes were closed and his eyebrows were abundant and dark giving him a feline look.

Damon could feel her touching him dearly, and even though he didn't necessarily need to be treated like that he appreciated that she though he needed to be so dearly pleased too, he smiled inside.

The vampire was looking Chloe with a smile on his face 'she's simply lovely" he pressed his hands between hers, she woke up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" he said. -"Sometimes I can't control myself."

Chloe smiled, she was still naked that made her feel a self conscious, so she covered herself and got pensive, Damon noticed

"Why should we feel bad for what we've done, though?"

"I don't" she blushed- "is just that I'm no used to be like this with someone else."

**VI**

"I'm leaving today Chloe" he said finally – "so I wanted to ask you something."

"A bit of blood as a souvenir perhaps?" – she smiled making fun of him.- "too soon?" - she said after looking at his expressionless face

"No, I don't need that… right now, I wanted to know what you're going to do about last night." - he smiled calm.-

"I don't get it." – she started to feel worry-

" I mean " he started to feel dumb again.  " Are you sure you won't feel disgusted because you slept with a monster? Is not like I care, I mean I love what I am but you… I don't want you to remember me and be disgusted, so if you want me to do my magic" – he made a silly gesture with both hands. - "Just tell me now."

She looked at him with surprise, she hasn't even think of that.

"I don't want to forget last night. – She blushed a bit. - I'm glad for last night."

"Me too. – He was telling the truth, he smiled happy - so you'll keep the vampire sex."

Chloe laughed and nodded, they talked all day long, Damon felt he gained an ally and even though he knew that he wouldn't see her again he was treasuring every moment, every scent.


End file.
